Guys and Dolls
by rae89
Summary: Dear old hogwarts – what have they done to you! For nearly 1000 you have been the home of many bright minds and know they want to stage a musical inside you! A muggle musical at that! Watch the Marauders as they wind through their sixth year at hogwarts,
1. Chapter 1

**DISCAILMER – I am not JK Rowling, it's her script - I just play with the camera angles! Neither do I own any lyrics I use in this story - please let me know if I am breaking any copy write laws in the process and I will happily change it! Thanks**

"To all those interested!

Budding Actors/Dancers and Singers wanted!

For Hogwarts production of

**GUYS AND DOLLS**

An Epic tale of Love Life and Gambling

All those interested see below.

All auditions to take place in Great Hall

Friday 12th September

6pm Everyone

7pm Girls Main Parts

8pm Boys Main Parts

A list of all those successful will be posted on your house notice board on Friday 19th September!

GOOD LUCK!"

"What do you think Prongs? Could be a laugh?" Sirius said while throwing a flirtatious smile at the bunch of 5th year girls who were staring at them.

"Hmmm yeah I suppose… but does anyone actually know anything about this so called play? It could be rubbish for all we know."

"Prongs, what would happen if you got the leading male role and a certain Lily Evans got the female role – I assure you – you would not complain" Sirius said with a huge smile developing on his face.

"Shut it Padfoot! I do not fancy Lily Evans ok!" James said after he had given Padfoot a very hard punch on the shoulder.

"Whatever you say!" Sirius said, trying to suppress a laugh. "So, are you going to go for it, Jamise?"

Only two people in the world got away with calling James "Jamise", and they were his mum and Sirius.

"I suppose so, but does anyone know the story?"

"Yeah" Remus said as he looked up from the book he was currently reading. Unlike James and Sirius, Remus actually did study.

"Apparently it's about a guy called Nathan Detroit who is a gambler, he runs a crap game - it is a kind of dice game James NOT what you were thinking! Anyway, Nathan has a fiancé called Adelaide who is a dancer and owns a local club called the Hot Box. They have been engaged for about 14 years, so Adelaide is extremely frustrated. However, Nathan cannot find a place for his dice game, as the only place that will let them will charge $1000. Basically they do not have that kind of money. So Nathan beats Sky Masterson (another gambler) that he can't get a certain doll, or girl, to Havana, which is in Cuba Sirius. This certain doll however is a girl called Sergeant Sarah Brown, and she works for the Salvation Army who is a very strict Christian. To cut a long story short Sky takes Sarah to Havana, they get together and eventually Nathan and Adelaide get married! Oh, by the way, it is a musical so there is a lot of singing and dancing." Remus finished, as he read the expressions of his two friends…

"OK guys I know that it is a bit sad that I know all that, but I do take Muggle Studies, don't I? They took us on the Theatre Trip over the summer and I read up about the whole musical thing."

On the other side of the common room three pretty girls were in animated conversation.

"It should be fun – come on Lotte you'll do it!" Jen was getting extremely frustrated!

"OK I will if you insist, but only if Lil does too!" Charlotte said.

"Great." said Lily sarcastically. "We are all auditioning"

Lily was a quiet girl and did not like to make a fuss; being muggle born she had taken private singing tuition but she never carried on with it since she started Hogwarts, as she thought she was nothing special. Her voice coach thought the opposite.

After a long week of lessons was over, Friday 12th had finally come, and many students were seated in the main hall.

"Thank you for coming." Dumbledore's voice boomed out across the hall, his voice firm but kind. "This is the first time that I have been at this school when Hogwarts has done a play, so good luck to all those auditioning. However there is only a few main parts and they are many students here today. So many of you will be disappointed - but don't be too disheartened, there are still many chances of having fun. As there are so many people here, I will need to set limitations. This may not seem fair on you younger students who are full of talent but just remember that if this show is a success we hope to make this a yearly event so later on in your school life you will have a chance to shine." Dumbledore paused for breath with is blue eyes twinkling. "1st to 3rd years will be auditioning for the gangsters; your audition will take place here after breakfast tomorrow. 4th year girls will be auditioning on Sunday here after breakfast for the Hot Box dancers. 4th year boys will audition along with the 1st and 3rd years but they will be given more solo parts than those of a younger age. 5, 6, 7th years will audition as set out on the poster. Any questions?" Dumbledore paused to scan his students. "Good, then everyone except 5, 6, and 7th year girls may leave. Thank you"

Dumbledore finished his long speech. Over three quarters of the hall left. Once the younger students and older boys left, Dumbledore motioned the girls to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Thank you." Dumbledore had started once again to address the girls. "Yes, well this is how it is going to work. Please write your name on this piece of parchment in a list. Then one by one you will be called into the chamber to my left to sing a verse and chorus of a song of your choice. I am afraid we have to just base your audition on your singing ability because we do not have time to audition you on every performing skill. I am sorry if that means you miss out. If you are unsuccessful but you would like to be in the chorus please tell us when the sheet of parchment is put up in your common room. Thank you."

All the girls wrote their name on the parchment which Dumbledore took in to the he had talked about in his speech. The girls sat nervously and waited. Some of them were fiddling, others making conversation with others. You could slice the tension with a knife. Finally a sharp crisp voice rung around the air, breaking the brittle silence; it said "Lily Evans." Slowly Lily rose and with her friends whispering her good luck she rose and made her way into the chamber where she met three professors and another man.

Dumbledore rose and spoke. "Morning Miss Evans, just some quick introductions before we begin. I, as you know is Professor Dumbledore, you of course will know Professor Flitwick on my left and Professor Slughorn on my left." Professor Slughorn gave Lily a quick wink before Dumbledore carried on. "On Professor Flitwick's left is Mr. Turner. Professor Slughorn and I are going to be directors, Professor Flitwick is helping with singing and Mr. Turner is the choreographer. Any questions?"

Lily shook her head.

"Well then Miss Evans please compose yourself before singing a song of your choice."

With a few deep breaths Lily calmed her nerves before singing a very well known song in the muggle world.

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"

The last note hung on the air.

"You may leave through the door to the left."

"_Wow_" Dumbledore thought "_That girl is amazing_"

An hour passes so slowly when you are waiting for something. James kept on glancing over at the common room clock; minutes seem to take days to pass. His fellow Marauders tried to entice him in a game of exploding snap, but no matter how hard they tried, nothing worked. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, it was time. James and Sirius (the two of the Marauders who were auditioning) climbed out of the portrait hole and walked rather quickly into the Great Hall. As they took their normal seat at the Gryffindor table (the furthest away from the teachers I might add) James noticed that everyone was nervous. Dumbledore rose, he spoke to the group but nothing registered in James' mind. He was so nervous; he stomach had turned into a washing machine and his legs had turned to jelly. James heard nothing until a harsh crisp voice called out "Sirius Black".

Sirius rose, trying to cover the fact he felt that he was being eaten from the inside. Sirius Black was nervous (for once in his life). Sirius slipped in to the chamber to the left of where he was sitting, and it felt like eternity until James' name was called. His palms were sweaty and he felt like he could not walk. He didn't know how he managed to reach the chamber with his legs shaking so much.

Again, even though he was aware Dumbledore was speaking, no words entered James' brain apart from "_Oh My God._" until finally -

"Okay Mr. Potter, you may sing a song of your choice – although nothing rude" Dumbledore said with his blue eyes twinkling.

James rubbed his hands through his raven hair before singing –

"Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes"

"Thank you James. You may leave now through the door on your left."

As James left he has sworn he had messed up. "_Well_" he thought "_only a week to go!_"

* * *

**Thanks - that's my first James and Lily fic and I know it's full of clichés! Please don't shoot me! Please review – good or bad – I don't mind!**


	2. Chapter 2

So, with all the auditions done and dusted, Dumbledore had the hardest decision of all - deciding who would perform in Guys and Dolls. Of course about 10 people would fill each role perfectly but only one could do it on the night. Dumbledore could tell it would be a long week. Who to choose? But just as Dumbledore was about to call it a night, a quiet knock on the door lifted his sprits. In came the people he was dieing to talk to, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn and Mr. Turner. As they sat, Dumbledore produced a number of photos showing each of the people who had auditioned. Sifting though each pile, the four of them came to an agreement finally all the hard work had been done. As the other teachers left the room, a strange twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes- "_this was going to be an interesting musical and a very interesting year_" he thought!

"_Isn't it amazing"_ thought James, _"how whenever you are waiting for something boring like an exam the time disappears into thin air but whenever you are waiting for something exciting like Christmas it takes forever to come around"_. One week was all that stood between them and the first rehearsal. The days dragged and dragged until it was finally the day that the results were posted. Waking up very early on Friday morning James rolled out of bed. Once in a decent awake state he attempted to wake Sirius which was not a very easy task. After about quarter of an hour of prodding and poking, James levitated a jug of cool water from the bathroom, applied a cooling charm and tipped it so the freezing cold water fell all over Padfoot.

Sirius jumped and in a half asleep state yelled "PRONGS". Quickly becoming awake Sirius chased James all was way down to the bottom of the boy's stair case where James, not noticing another figure coming down the girl's stairs crashed into her.

"James Potter what are you doing at half past six in the morning crashing around like a hippogriff?" screeched Lily Evans.

"Well Lily it is a long story but the long and short of it is that Padfoot was chasing me and I was trying to look at the list for the play." James said very sheepishly

Lily scrabbled to pick up all her books that lay scattered, James noticing her problem also bent down to help. Together they had picked up most of her spare quills, books and parchment and the only thing left on the floor was her Defence against the Dark Arts book. Together they both bent down to grab it, their hands touching for the briefest moment before they snapped back into reality,

"Thank you Potter. Next time please watch where you are going!"

"Sorry Lily" James retorted going bright red staring into Lily's green eyes.

The moment was once again ruined by Padfoot who so helpfully said

"Oo I'd watch out Prongs I see she already wears the trousers in this relationship!"

Cold Shouldering the immature boys Lily walked over to the list posted on the common room notice board

"_Hello Performers, here is the list of all those with a main part. All those who do not appear on this list please check the chorus list which is underneath this sheet. All those who were not successful, do not worry we have many technical jobs that you are welcome to help with, see your head of house for details. _

_**Sky Masterson **– James Potter, **Gryffindor** _

_**Nathan Detroit **– Carl Simons, **Ravenclaw** _

_**Miss Adelaide – **Charlotte McFadden** Slytherin**_

_**Sarah Brown **–Lily Evans, **Gryffindor**_

_**General Cartwright **– Sarah Brown,** Hufflepuff** _

_**Big Julie **– Michael Hardaker, **Ravenclaw** _

_**Nicely Nicely Johnson **– Sirius Black, **Gryffindor**_

_**Lt Brannigan **– Severus Snape, **Slytherin**_

_**Benny Southstreet – **Erick Simonson, **Ravenclaw**_

_**Rusty Charlie – **Thomas Ridgley, **Ravenclaw** _

_**Martha **– Christina Pearson, **Slytherin**_

_**Harry the Horse **– Jamie Riddock,** Ravenclaw**_

_**Angie the Ox **– Luke Winter,** Ravenclaw**_

_Chorus Parts, this is not an exclusive list. If you missed the first audition or just want another go please come along to the Charms room 5 this lunchtime for a meeting. Thanks. _

_**Hot box Girl 1 **– Lucy Woollhard** Slytherin**_

_**Hot box Girl 2 – **Areej Aldury** Hufflepuff**_

_**Hot box Girl 3 **– Emma Sikes** Slytherin**_

_**Hot box Girl 4 **– Steph Hawthorn** Hufflepuff**_

_**Hot box Girl 5 **– Laura Grant** Hufflepuff**_

_**Hot box Girl 6 **– Rae Bloor** Ravenclaw**_

_**Gamers 1 **– Ryan Scott** Gryffindor**_

_**Gamers 2 **– Robert Jameson** Slytherin**_

_**Gamers 3 **– Sam Dyke** Ravenclaw**_

_**Gamers 4 **– Jason Cameron** Gryffindor**_

_**Gamers 5 –** Jonny Barker** Gryffindor**_

A/N – sorry about the long wait for an update and then such a short chapter – I had a couple of hours when ill from college to write this – I will probably update much later on in the year – as I have mentioned the strains of AS levels (to Americans that's like the exams you do when you are 17)! I hope you all enjoy reading!


End file.
